Trust Me
by StakeTheHeart
Summary: Goes through the events of the movie but from Abby's point of view instead of Owen's.
1. Chapter 1

**Once again received another request. I'm going to try my best at this because I realize how complex a character Abby is, what with being twelve yet having a lot of experience but still viewing it in a childish way. I'm stuck between thinking her thoughts should sound older or not. I'm just going to stay simple enough so my head doesn't explode from trying to analyze such a character. So, forgive me if I don't get it just right but I would like to keep my head intact. Enjoy!**

* * *

We were on our way to Los Alamos. Our new location away from the devastation we left behind us. I sat next to Thomas, my long-time friend and guardian. We chose to take a rented moving van into Los Alamos with the few possessions we had. I glanced at Thomas who remained quiet since we had started the trip. I looked out the window until we reached our destination. The moving van pulled up at an apartment complex. Thomas got out first to get the trunk full of our things. I got out the passenger side and scanned the surroundings briefly. Thomas waited for me to start forward on the other side of the van. He held the trunk in his arms and looked at me with his usual tired and haggard expression. I moved forward and crossed the complex to our assigned apartment, leaving behind footprints in the snow with my bare feet.

Thomas followed behind me, dragging his feet through the snow and laboring with the trunk. Once we were in, we passed a few doors and stopped in front of one. A creak to my left alerted me to the apartment next to ours but I didn't look to see because Thomas had just gotten our door open. I looked up from staring at the floor. Thomas muttered for me to come in before hefting the trunk and heading inside. I walked in and shut the door behind me. I sat on the floor, lost in thought while Thomas set everything up. I watched him occasionally but for the most part I remained quietly thoughtful. He fell asleep not too long later but I stayed up as usual. I grew tired close to sunrise so I retreated to the bathroom where Thomas had covered the window and filled the tub with blankets.

I burrowed under them and fell into a deep sleep that I knew would never hold any dreams for me. The next time I woke up night had just fallen. I heard Thomas in the kitchen when I left the bathroom to find my many puzzles. They were the only thing that kept me busy even if I already knew how to solve them. Our neighbor's door opened and then closed gently, followed by quick steps. As I listened I looked at the door. I glanced at Thomas who had walked in and stopped to look at me. He only shook his head and then left to his room. I waited a little while longer, wondering if whoever left would come back. I looked around the shabby apartment and then decided to go out. I walked out to sit on the jungle gym outside when a voice carried over to me.

"Are you scared? Are you scared little girl?" the quiet voice questioned. I took a few steps and then froze in curiosity. I had never talked with another person my age in so long. We were always on the move and the only time I ever came in contact with anyone was when I had to take care of myself should Thomas fail, which he did recently on numerous occasions. I was driven back to the present by the boy who had suddenly begun striking the tree with a small knife. My curiosity got the better of me so I climbed the jungle gym to get a better look. He lashed out a few more times and then stopped. Slowly, he turned to look at me. His blue eyes showed slight interest and uncertainty. I tilted my head to look at the lowered knife in his gloved hand.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Nothing…what are you doing?" he replied, fiddling with the knife. His eyes shifted away and then back to look at me.

"Nothing," I told him evenly.

"You guys just moved in huh? Upstairs," he said. I briefly wondered if he had been watching when we arrived.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I live next door to you. Right there," he answered, lifting a hand to point it out. When I remained quiet, he put his hand down and looked away. I watched his fidgety habits and then stepped off my perch heavily. He may be my neighbor but I knew I could not let him find out anything.

"Just so you know, we can't be friends," I told him just to be clear. He had a hopeful look in his eyes that made me cautious. He frowned, the hopeful look disappearing.

"Why not?" he questioned.

"That's just the way it is," I replied simply. He stared at me and I stared back until I felt it was time to leave. I turned away and started a slow walk back.

"Well, who said I **wanted** to be your friend?" he called to me. I didn't mind the comment. His hopes were crushed, as I had intended. He whispered the next word but I still caught it through the stillness that made his word echo and carry. I didn't look back and continued. When I reached my apartment, Thomas was heading out. He held his supplies in a bag. We exchanged no words besides him letting me in. He lurched down the hall in his unusual walk I noticed from him as he got older. I turned away and shut the door. I knew he was off to get me something again. I waited as patiently as I could for him to return, listening to the ever present and growing rumble my stomach was making. By the time he came back, I couldn't keep myself under control. My mind slipped into a frame of mind that only craved. I was vaguely aware of pacing through the house. When the door finally opened and Thomas came in I practically jumped him. I dug through his dropped bag to find the jug I knew was waiting inside. I stopped when I got it out. It was barely half full. A growl escaped me. He failed again. I pulled off the cap and downed what was left then I threw it aside and stormed around the house to keep myself from turning on him. He followed and watched me with slight fear, worry, and fatigue. I growled angrily and finally faced him.

"What am I supposed to do? Am I supposed to go out there and do it myself? " I demanded in my rapidly changing voice. He sat down tiredly on the mattress and leaned back on the wall.

"Answer me!" I commanded, stomping my foot. My hands clenched tightly, my nails almost digging into my palms but my anger continued unhindered. I stood towering over him, panting. He took a while to answer.

"Maybe I'm getting sloppy. Maybe I want to get caught," he said, looking down. He then looked up at me. I stared into his lackluster eyes waiting for him to come up with something better. He didn't.

"Maybe I'm just tired of this," he confessed. I stomped away, throwing a chair aside and slamming the door on the way out. My stomach tore at my restraint and I could feel the hunger begin to gnaw at me again. I swung out and hit anything my hands came in contact with, trying to get rid of the anger. I fell to my hands and knees when weakness returned and the anger was all worked out. The rest of the night was spent avoiding each other. I was done with Thomas' mistakes. I needed to stop the crazed hunger from taking me into a part of my mind I had a hard time getting back from. In truth, it scared me just as much as I knew it scared him. As much as it scared those who I had wrongfully killed to keep myself going.

When I felt the sun close to rising, I stood to return to the bathroom. Sleep always came to me naturally, but waiting for it while in pain made me wish for it to come faster. When it finally did I was relieved. I woke up and held my stomach, expecting to feel the pangs but they were gone for now. I left the bathroom and passed Thomas on my way out. He barely looked at me. I wanted to be outside, free to be alone and as much in peace as I was allowed so I walked straight for the jungle gym. I wasn't surprised to see the boy from next door sitting on the other side. I quietly climbed up near the top and sat down, waiting for him to notice. My stomach gave a loud rumble and his head turned slightly to show he heard.

"It's you again huh?" I spoke quietly. He ignored me and looked back down at something in his hands. I leaned over a little to see him better.

"You know, I really want to be left alone," I told him.

"Me too," he said.

"So, leave," I responded, putting some force behind the words. He didn't seem to care.

"You leave. I've lived here longer than you," he shot back. His comment reminded me of the long years I had spent in this condition. I looked away, my eyebrows creasing. Shifting clicking sounds brought my attention back to him. I rose to look over his shoulder.

"What is that?" I asked. He stopped and then turned around and I sat down hastily. I clenched my jaw closed tightly and watched his every move as he explained.

"What this? It's a Rubik's Cube. You don't know a Rubik's Cube?" he replied incredulously. I only looked at him questioningly and he turned away.

"Is it a puzzle?" I asked.

"Yeah, you want to try it? You can give it back to me tomorrow," he said, looking back at me and then turning to place the puzzle on the jungle gym. I looked at but didn't pick it up.

"How do you do it?" I questioned. He sighed and got up so that he could sit closer. I tensed slightly but didn't move away. I was uncomfortable with the space between us but with a little concentration I managed. He sat back down and picked up the cube.

"You gotta get each side one color," he said, shifting the cub to demonstrate. I watched him change it around and then he set it back down.

"Like that," he said, looking up at me. I only glanced at him and then back to the cube. I reached out hesitantly to touch it and then picked it up so I could try. I shifted it a few times, feeling the ease of the plastic slide against each other. My mind was already glued to the task at hand so I didn't react to my stomach's sudden lurch and I didn't reply when he commented on how I smelled. I stopped when it rumbled again but picked up where I left off with the puzzle. He shifted but stayed quiet until he looked down.

"Aren't you cold?" he inquired, seeing that I was barefoot.

"I don't really get cold," I told him, still not meeting his critical gaze. I could see he was trying to process what my answer meant.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow," he said, deciding he should go when I didn't answer. I heard him, but the puzzle had all my attention now. He shuffled away and only then did I trust myself to look up. I watched him go and then looked back at the puzzle shifting under my fingers. My stomach stung me with a hunger pain and I flinched, dropping the Rubik's cube to grasp at the pain. I doubled over and knew it was time I do things on my own. I carefully climbed down from the jungle gym and left the complex. I soon found a dark tunnel and ran down to the end where I sat with my legs pulled up. I would have to wait until someone came by. Not too long later I heard someone jogging in my direction.

I silently hoped he would go down the tunnel and pick a different route at the same time. I confessed to myself a thought that always plagued me when I had to kill on my own. I get mad at Thomas when he fails because it means I have to go out and do it. I have him to hide what I am but at the same time he is a safety rope to the only humanity I have left. I have another kill for me so I won't feel that way. The thought made me sick every time. But I knew I couldn't help the way I was even if I wanted to. The thing that I am demands survival and I knew I wasn't strong enough to stop it. The man stopped jogging and walked into the tunnel. My senses branched out and I curled in on myself more, dreading the feeling unraveling inside me. It was then that I knew my trap would work. As much as I wanted the man to get closer, I wanted him to leave too. I didn't want to kill another person but I had to.

"Help me," I gasped out. His steps faltered when he heard me.

"Hello?" he called out hesitantly.

"Please, help me," I repeated, hugging my legs tighter. He finally made it down the tunnel and stood in front of me.

"Hello? Hey there, you ok?" he asked, genuinely concerned. I looked up at him sadly.

"What happened?" he continued, leaning closer with his hands on his thighs.

"I fell," I answered. He kneeled down to be level with me.

"Yeah, well, can't you get up?" he said.

"No," I whimpered.

"How old are you sweet heart? Do you live around here?" he questioned softly. I looked up at him and nodded.

"I live here," I told him. My stomach groaned and I wondered if he took that as proof. I knew the sound as apprehension for what was to come. I wanted the trap to work. I needed it to.

"Can you carry me?" I asked the man in a fragile tone. He hesitated for a second before answering.

"Sure, sure sweet heart," he complied, moving forward to pick me up in his arms. My stomach rumbled louder and a growl slipped from my mouth. I was used to the changes that came with feeding. The hunger swallowed me in a red haze and all I could think about was blood. My face was right by his neck so I wasted no time and sunk my now sharp teeth into his throat.


	2. Chapter 2

He screamed and pulled away but I already had a taste and wanted more. I pushed off the wall with my feet to slam him into the wall behind him. When he didn't go down I slammed his head into the wall in the same way. His body went slack and I forced him to the icy floor. My teeth found his neck again. The feeling of feeding made me feel energized. I lifted my head to make sure no one was around and then snapped the man's neck. I couldn't have him coming back. I let myself feel the guilt and remorse flow through me and then I stood and took off down the tunnel and back to the apartment on swift feet. I stopped by the jungle gym to collect the Rubik's Cube and then went inside. Thomas was immediately enraged when he saw me. I knew he knew what happened. This wasn't the only time something like this happened.

"What did you do?" he asked me with suppressed anger.

"In the tunnel not too far from here," I mumbled.

"What did you do?" he repeated, full out yelling now.

"I did what I had to," I replied.

"But why?" he yelled. I only watched him pace with his hands on his head.

"I had to. You couldn't do it," I responded, irritation prickling at my carefully placed calm.

"Yes, but you aren't the one who has to clean them up!" he shouted. Curses flew from his mouth as he stomped around and verbally assaulted me. I remained where I was and didn't say anything more. He finally grabbed his coat and put on his shoes before yanking open the door and slamming it on his way out. A smile briefly lit upon my face. I felt that I had gotten him back for failing before. I felt that he deserved it, but then the impact of the situation hit me. He had mentioned before that he cared enough for me to commit these ultimate acts of crime. He had told me that he was afraid but he still did it. Now, at risk of being caught and furious at me, he still went out to clean up. I heard him continue to curse as he left the complex on quick hobbling feet.

Once he was gone, I made myself comfortable and began working on the Rubik's Cube. Once I understood how the puzzle worked, it began to get easier. In no time I had it completed and Thomas was back. He made no move to talk to me at all and went straight to his room. I ignored him too, and put aside the Rubik's Cube to turn my thoughts to the one who had given it to me. The boy was strange but shy. I questioned myself why I was even interested in spending more time with him but I came to the realization that he was a new companion. Someone new I could talk to that didn't hate me, yet. I wanted to be his friend without revealing what I was. I looked back at the puzzle and then reached out to pick it up. I ran a quick trip outside to leave it on the jungle gym for him to find.

I set it on the very top and then went back inside. I returned to lean back on the wall in thought and then stood to go to the tub. Whether or not he wanted to be my friend is a thought I would have to continue later the next night. By the time I woke up I had decided to meet up with him again. This time, I wanted him to see me as nothing more than a normal little girl. I got up to empty the tub and start the shower. After my shower I dug through everything we dragged around for clothes I wore in public when we didn't want attention. I pulled them on along with boots I had to wear even though I found all footwear uncomfortable and then headed outside. I sat on the jungle gym and waited for him to come out. When I heard him trudging over I looked up and offered a small smile. He came up to me with a smile of his own and lifted up the cube.

"How did you do it?" he questioned with amazement.

"I just…twisted it," I replied with a shrug. He looked down at the puzzle and then shook his head. He turned to sit on the jungle gym and it was then that I saw he had his backpack on. I briefly wondered why he brought it out but my thoughts instead went to whether I was presentable enough.

"Do I smell better now?" I asked him. He remained quiet and then looked up at me.

"What's your name?" he said. I felt that he could be my new friend at that moment despite what I had told him before. I desperately wanted a way out of my personal nightmare so I answered in hopes of being saved.

"Abby, what's yours," I replied.

"I'm Owen," he said. We lapsed into silence, Owen looking down, and then he returned to look at me.

"How old are you?" he asked. No one had ever asked me that in a long time. I had lost count after so many years so I answered as truthfully as I could.

"Twelve more or less," I said with another shrug. He didn't say anything so I returned the question.

"What about you?" I said.

"Twelve years, eight months, and nine days. What do you mean more or less?" he replied, confusion written all over his face. I hesitated to answer and he continued.

"When's your birthday?" he questioned. I looked down to avoid his now searching gaze.

"I don't know," I said.

"You don't know?" he repeated in further confusion. I didn't answer.

"Don't you celebrate your birthday? Do you get birthday presents?" he asked.

"No," I finally answered, keeping my gaze away from him. His questions were awakening a part of me that always wished I had a normal life and had died like a normal person all those years ago. It hurt to know that would never be for me. I could feel him watching me but soon he looked down again. He held up the Rubik's Cube and rested it on a bar between us and looked up at me.

"Well you can have this if you want," he told me. I wanted to smile at his offer but I had to say no.

"That's ok, it's yours," I said, but touched that he cared and wanted to help. He let his arm drop so that the cube was back in his lap. I could see him thinking of something to carry on our conversation.

"I still don't get how you did this," he told me. I smiled, all my attention was on him.

"Want me to show you?" I offered.

"Yeah," he agreed positively. I moved from my perch above him and climbed down to sit next to him without my usual hesitance. I knew what I was doing went against what I had said earlier but I couldn't help it. I yearned for a friend constantly and here he was. I sat and took the cube he held out to me. I gave him a smile which he returned before I began showing him how I had solved the puzzle before. He watched attentively and tried to solve it the way I showed him but our time was cut short. Owen's mom began calling for him. He grumbled and yelled at her that he would be there.

"Bye," I told him quietly.

"Bye," he replied. He waved awkwardly and then ran inside. I stayed a little longer, letting the slight happiness of acceptance fill me. I knew our friendship could turn into something deadly for him but it had already begun and I didn't want to give it up. I looked up at his apartment and then stood to go to my own. Thomas said nothing to me and I was glad. The looks he shot at me didn't affect my good mood. I thought of seeing Owen again until I had to go to sleep. The next night I waited for him with slightly less than I did the day before. I wore no shoes and threw on my hoody and skirt as usual. He didn't seem to notice or care as he ran over, threw his backpack on the jungle gym, and began searching through it eagerly. I watched him curiously.

"Here look, I made one for you and one for me," he began. I spied a Romeo and Juliet novel and was immediately interested. I had heard so much about this story and only got a chance to read it once but I remembered every part. I picked up the book and admired it while Owen took out some folded up pieces of paper.

"Are you reading this?" I asked him. He didn't even glance at the book before answering.

"Yeah, it's for school. It's boring," he said. I disagreed but I still gave him my attention. He finally unfolded the paper he had taken out and showed it to me.

"Come on, look at this it's really cool," he insisted. I listened but kept admiring the book.

"We can talk to each other through the wall," he said, looking up at me. I froze in sudden realization.

"Can you hear me through the wall?" I asked, hoping he couldn't but knowing he probably could. He leaned away with a sigh and shifty eyes that only focused on me when he answered.

"Only sometimes," he said. He looked away again. I didn't like the way things were going but I had to know.

"Did you hear anything the other night?" I questioned. He looked at me with eyes trying to understand.

"Why was your dad so mad?" he asked. I turned around to solemnly set the book back on his backpack. He looked down uncomfortably but didn't allow it to hold him back.

"Where's your mom? Are your parents divorced?" he questioned. I felt the pain of loss only slightly but I answered.

"My mom's dead," I answered bluntly. I continued to look straight ahead, scared that he would see something in my face I didn't want him to.

"My mom and dad are getting a divorce," he said. I looked at him, wondering what he must be going through but my eyes caught sight of a band aid on his cheek.

"What happened there?" I asked, pointing it out to him. He raised a hand to it hesitantly and answered.

"Some kids at school," he said, looking at me once before shrugging and looking away. I watched him struggle with the humility. It was then I felt it necessary to guide him towards defending himself. No one should have to go through what he was going through and still have to deal with bullies.

"Where do you go to school anyways? I never see you-" he began but I cut him off.

"Owen Listen," I told him, making him stop and look up at me.

"What?" he said.

"You have to hit back. You have to hit back hard," I said seriously.

"I can't there's three of them," he replied hopelessly. His reply didn't stop me.

"Then you hit back even harder. Hit them harder than you dare and then they'll stop," I reasoned.

"What if they hit me back?" he replied with some fear.

"You have a knife," I reminded him.

"Yeah, what if that doesn't stop them?" he responded. He looked back at me again and I looked away thoughtfully. Owen was beginning to be someone I felt I needed to protect. He was quickly becoming a friend I desperately wanted but I was afraid to use any means to keep him safe. I wanted him to be able to fight on his own but if the time came when he couldn't, I had to be there for him.

"Then I'll help you," I decided, looking him in the eyes.

"But, you're a girl," he replied simply. I ignored his statement and moved to place my hand over his.

"I'm a lot stronger than you think I am," I told him honestly. He looked at me with a quick smile and then looked away. I took it as a thank you. I felt that I had finally made the right choice. I wanted to be there for him no matter what. We spent some time going over how to use the code. I listened carefully to everything he told me.

"Hey, let's go try it out. I want to see if it works," he said, standing to gather his things. I stood too. He handed me a slip of paper and then began walking inside. I followed slightly behind him. He gave me a small smile and then went into his apartment. I entered mine and headed straight for the room that was right next to Owen's. Thomas sat on the mattress leaning on the wall listening to music when I entered. He looked up at me.

"Move, I have to get in there," I told him in a flat but serious tone. He didn't make any indication that he would listen.

"Move," I told him. He stayed where he was. I sighed impatiently and added more force.

"**Move**," I repeated. He broke eye contact, removed his head phones, and then clumsily got to his feet. Right when he moved out of the way I climbed on the mattress and began tapping on the wall, the slip of paper in my other hand for reference. Thomas stayed outside the door for a few seconds more, watching me. I knew he must not have been happy but I was too far removed from him to care. Owen and I talked until he was tired and went to bed. I spent the rest of the night trying to memorize the code and then taped it to the wall before going to sleep. The next night I met Owen on the jungle gym again. I made sure to wear my nice set of clothes and managed to remember to take a shower. After years of rarely having to be in public I forgot how to look presentable but it always resurfaced when I needed it. He looked slightly uncomfortable when he walked out to greet me.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," I replied. He shifted snow around and then looked up at me.

"Do you want to go to this place I know? It's really fun," he asked. I gave him a small smile and nodded. He looked relieved.

"Ok, stay right here, I'll be back," he replied, running back to his apartment. It didn't take him long to return and when he did we set off. The hang out we entered was filled with music, games, and candy. I hadn't been in a place like this so I was mildly uncomfortable but Owen seemed to be right at home. He led me over to a brightly colored arcade game.

"This is Ms. Pac Man," he told me, resting a hand on it. He moved to put a coin in and then began to play. I watched intently, sometimes watching him instead.

"When you get…the big thing…you can eat them," he explained as he played. I pointed one out to him and he moved Ms. Pac Man towards it. The ghosts on screen turned blue and he directed Ms. Pac Man to eat them. I smiled slightly and looked back him. He was concentrating on the game. I couldn't help but feel good to be out and about again, especially with Owen.


	3. Chapter 3

As I watched Owen I realized I didn't want to let him go, but the thought of keeping him like I had done with so many others made me frown. I glanced at the screen to see one of the things that were flashing blue had returned to their normal color and touched Ms. Pac Man. She spun around and then disappeared.

"God, I **hate **this game," Owen complained, slamming a fist on it. I laughed at his reaction, noting how it temporarily distracted me from my darkening thoughts. After he tried again and lost, he led me over to the candy. He grabbed some and then turned to pay for it at the counter. Before he got there, he looked at me and held up the candy.

"Want some? They're **really** good. They're my favorite," he offered. My smile slid from my face, worry slowly replacing it.

"They're **really**, **really** good," he continued. I looked down to avoid his gaze. I knew I couldn't eat but at the same time I wanted to make him happy.

"No thanks," I replied hesitantly. His excitement began to fade.

"Well, what do you like? You can have anything you want," he stated boldly. I looked at the candy with no feeling of want.

"It's ok," I told him quietly.

"Oh, ok," he responded in a dejected manner, turning away to pay. I didn't like the look on his face.

"I guess this is it," he told the guy sitting behind the counter. He stood to ring up what Owen bought. While the guy retrieved change, I watched Owen. He looked down sadly and I felt the need to make him feel better even if I knew I shouldn't.

"I…I guess I could have one," I mumbled uncertainly. The last time I tried to eat was a long time ago when Thomas, as a young boy, offered me in the same way. I never had anything to eat since then. I knew I couldn't keep it down, but Owen's downcast expression made me want to cheer him up in the best way I could. Right when I spoke up, he looked at me with a smile.

"Really?" he said, his excitement surfacing once more. He rushed to hand me one and I smiled at his eagerness.

"Here, it's great," he assured me. I unwrapped the candy and popped it in my mouth. It stuck to my teeth and some part of me screamed to spit it out but I began to chew instead.

"I like it," I told him, giving him a small smile before looking away. He returned it and began walking again. I worked at dissolving the candy but my stomach still rumbled unappreciatively. I swallowed it and waited for the worst. Owen passed by the door on his way back over to the games but I bolted for the door. I barely made it out before I doubled up in pain and began heaving the candy back up. I had no regrets. I leaned on a car and waited for the heaving to stop. I heard the door open a moment later as Owen walked out to stand in front of me. He looked at me with worry when I finally stood. I hoped he didn't start asking questions because I didn't know how to explain. My stomach gave one more rumble before falling quiet. I watched him expectantly but he only stared.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, not meeting his gaze. I could only imagine what he must have thought. Worry began to run uncontrolled in my mind and I considered running away, but he surprised me with a hug. He rested his chin on my shoulder. His scent drifted around me and my jaw clenched. I was glad I wasn't really hungry at the moment. What I couldn't understand was why, after everything he had seen about me, did he even continue to want to be around me at all. I must have seemed odd at times but he didn't seem to care. I wondered if he just wanted someone to be his friend just like me.

"Owen, do you like me?" I questioned. He thought about it before answering.

"Yeah…a lot," he responded softly. I took a breath and steeled myself to ask him what really mattered.

"Would you still like me…even if I wasn't a girl?" I asked him, worry leaking into my voice. I didn't want him to leave but I had to know.

"What do you mean?" he replied questioningly. I ignored the question, waiting for his answer.

"I don't know, I guess," he said, finally letting me go to look at me.

"Why?" he questioned. I glanced at him and then looked back down, afraid to give him an answer. I shook my head.

"No, reason," I told him. He watched me curiously for a few minutes. I could tell he didn't know where to go from here.

"Do you want to head back?" he finally asked. I only nodded. We walked back in silence until we reached the parking lot of the complex.

"So where are you guys from?" he asked me, jumping off a divider. I walked over it, looking ahead.

"How come you moved here?" he said, not slowing down even when I didn't answer. The whole walk back had me stuck in thoughts having to do with what Owen meant to me so it took me some time to return to the present when he began to talk.

"We uh…we…move around a lot," I answered hesitantly.

"Yeah, but why would you move **here**. Nobody **moves **here. I **hate **it here. Someday I'm going to get out and I'm **never** coming back," he stated certainly. His last sentence caught my attention. He didn't want to be here. I wanted to leave just as badly. I didn't like being in one place too long. If Owen wanted leave, well, maybe he could come too. He lifted a hand to run it along some pipes.

"People here…well…they're just stupid," he told me, his sentence falling flat. I looked at him, trying to show I was listening and reached out to lightly hold his hand. I hadn't comforted another in so long and hoped I was doing ok and that he noticed I was trying. He looked up at me with wonder on his face before his mom called out to him. He groaned and slammed his head back against the fence with closed eyes.

"Oh God, hang on," he said, letting my hand drop to walk into the complex.

"What?" I heard him call, slight irritation in his tone.

"You promised me you wouldn't leave the courtyard," his mother accused.

"Mom, I've been here the whole time," he shouted. I smiled at his blatant lie and shook my head.

"Well come up it's time for dinner," she told him. I began searching my surrounding and then found a way to make it to his door before him. I wanted to surprise Owen at his door now that he had to go in. A few minutes later, he was trudging up the stairs and came in. He slowed to a stop when he saw me, a wide smile crossing his face. I looked up and offered him a hesitant smile.

"Good night," I said.

"Good night," he replied, his smile never wavering. He moved forward to open his door. When it unlocked, he looked at me once more and then went in. I turned to my door and entered to find Thomas in the kitchen packing his supplies. I watched him work, half of me disliking the fact that he had to do this for me and that I even needed it. The other half craved what he would bring back and didn't care how he did it.

"You going out?" I questioned him. He sighed and looked at me tiredly.

"Is there a choice?" he replied. The thought of Owen came to me suddenly and a frown began working its way onto my face. Thomas had started out the same way. I remembered when he was twelve too. I followed him to the other side of the kitchen and carefully placed a hand on his arm. I knew how he must have felt all these years later but it couldn't be helped. He chose to help me and for that I was grateful. He turned around and I raised a hand to his cheek, silently trying to tell him that I cared. He raised a hand to hold mine and then he spoke.

"Please don't see that boy again, ok?" he told me. I wondered if it was a plea for Owen's safety or to keep me from replacing him. I didn't want to throw him aside so easily but I knew deep down that if I continued to feel the way I did about Owen it would eventually lead to it. I pulled my hand from his and looked down. He watched me for a few more seconds and then pushed his glasses up. He walked passed me and I turned slightly to watch him go. I walked out of the kitchen without looking back and with every intention to go against what he asked of me. I heard him pack the remaining supplies while sitting in the room and then he left. I lied down on the bed and wondered what Owen was doing at the moment.

Was he asleep or was he still awake and lying on the other side of the wall, looking up at the ceiling just as I was. I placed a hand on the wall and smiled. A small shuffle sound on the other side sounded like he was still awake and moving his hand on the wall as well. It felt like we were touching the wall in the exact same place. A feeling of warmth passed through me at the thought until the radio next to me began reporting of an unidentified man. My smile fell as I turned to the radio. The report continued and my eyes widened in silent worry. I sat up and stared at the radio, knowing without a doubt that it was Thomas. I picked it up and changed the channel to a tune that featured the candy Owen was so fond of and then set it down.

I looked back at the wall over my shoulder and then up at the door. Thomas had always been there for me even when he didn't want to be. It was time I was there for him. I pushed off the mattress and made my way out. I quickly strode to the hospital as fast as I could. He was finally caught. A thousand thoughts flew through my mind but the ones that troubled me were if he was ok. I wanted to at least see him one last time. The other was slight panic over the fact that I had no guardian to look after me anymore. I rushed across the parking and almost burst through the doors to the hospital. I walked up to the lady behind the desk.

"Excuse me," I said quietly to get her attention. She looked up and surprise lighted her features when she saw me.

"I'm looking for my father," I told her.

"Is he a patient here?" she replied, looking at me with wide concerned eyes. I nodded looking down and then back at her.

"Yeah…they…they brought him in. The police did," I explained.

"Oh, I see," she said quietly.

"Do you know where he is?" I asked hopefully.

"Well, he's on the tenth floor sweetie but it's restricted. Look, why don't we give them a call-" she began but I instantly backed away. I couldn't let anyone know I was here. I would have to get to him myself.

"No, no, no, that's ok," I assured her hurriedly. I turned and walked quickly out of the hospital. Once I was outside, I glanced up at the building. With a running start, I launched myself onto the building and began to climb up to the tenth floor. I slipped once in a while on the smooth concrete but I kept going. When I finally reached the window of the room Thomas occupied, I stared in sadly with my hand pressed to the glass. His condition overwhelmed me. I knocked softly on the glass to get his attention and then waited. He looked at me, waved, and then began the process of getting out of bed. I waited anxiously for him to walk over. He reached out and put his hand to the glass, matching mine on the other side. Then he slid the glass aside. I looked up into his ruined face to see only one of his sad, tired, eyes made it through the damage. He looked at me through that one eye in obvious pain. I swallowed the tears that threatened to spill before saying anything.

"May I come in?" I asked in a wavering voice. He shook his head and motioned to his mouth. He couldn't speak. He leaned forward and touched his forehead to mine. His hand came up to place on my cheek and I held it there, trying not to let myself break down in fear and sadness. He looked at me one last time and I gazed at him back, wondering what he would do next.


	4. Chapter 4

Thomas pushed the window open wider and then leaned out far enough so that I was now looking at his exposed neck. It took me a few seconds to understand this next gesture. He wanted to offer me the last thing left to him. Through all our years together and everything I had put him through he had always been there for me. Even at the end of his life. I blinked once, my thoughts clearing until the only thing on my mind was the hunger. I slowly leaned in and let my teeth sharpen. I drew back my lips to sink my teeth into his neck and began draining him of blood. Soon, he was beginning to lose consciousness and then he slid from the window. I watched him tumble down and then hit the snowy white grown below. Red painted the pure white and I looked out across the sky, trying to keep myself focused. I could feel the change but I was in control for the moment. A nurse who came in screamed and a man ran in after her. I watched him lean out the window from the dark corner of the ledge.

"Jesus, Mary, and Joseph," he whispered as he looked down at the body. He looked sadly down for a little longer and then retreated. I watched him go and then stepped away from the wall at my back. I hesitated, slowly deciding if Owen would be willing to let me in at this time of night. I needed someone to turn to now that Thomas was gone. I let myself fall forward and drop down to the ground. I landed easily and ran back to the apartment complex and to the comfort of Owen's presence. I flew up to his window silently and landed on the ledge. I knocked four times and then opened the window.

"Owen, Owen," I called to him softly.

"Hmm," he hummed a reply.

"Can I come in?" I asked, waiting for him to answer. Instead, he moved to get up.

"No, no, no, wait, wait, don't look at me," I rushed to tell him. He lied back down with a sleepy sigh. I grasped the edge of the window in relief.

"But you have to say it, that I can come in," I told him.

"You can come in," he mumbled without hesitation.

"Close your eyes," I said before entering.

"They're already closed," he grumbled. I pushed the window open further and then stepped in. I began unzipping my jacket. Once that was off, the rest of my clothes followed. I didn't want to get blood on his bed. I walked over and climbed in next to him. I was slightly anxious to be in such a situation with him but I ignored it in favor of comfort.

"How did you get up here?" he questioned. I turned to look at him and felt the need to answer honestly.

"I flew," I replied simply.

"Yeah right," he responded disbelievingly. He moved and his hand brushed my side. I kept still and didn't move. His hand pulled back when it met my skin.

"Hey, you're not wearing anything. And you're freezing," he commented, fully awake now. I began to feel self-conscious for the first time in a very long time.

"Is that gross?" I asked him.

"No," he replied. I relaxed a little at his answer.

"Abby," he began.

"Yeah," I said. I heard him take a deep breath before continuing.

"Will you go steady with me?" he questioned. My eyebrows furrowed at the question.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Will you be my girlfriend," he rephrased without a stumble in his words. It caught me by surprise and I quickly backed away from the situation. Thoughts like that scared me. Being so close to someone never ended well.

"Owen, I'm not a girl," I told him.

"You're not a girl?" he said incredulously.

"No," I said.

"What are you?" he asked. I often wondered the same question sometimes. He didn't have to know the truth yet. I wanted to draw out the moments I still had left with him before that happened.

"I'm nothing," I answered. I looked up at the ceiling.

"Oh, you know, it's ok if you don't want to be my girlfriend. You don't have to make stuff up," he mumbled. I looked back at him when he spoke. Things were complicated as they were and I didn't want them going any farther.

"Look, can't we keep things the way they are?" I asked him.

"Yeah, sure," he replied. His flat tone made me rethink. The same feeling of wanting him happy resurfaced like when I ate the candy for him even when I knew I wouldn't be able to.

"Well, do you have to do anything…special when you go steady?" I said, remembering the things I had learned in the past.

"No," he said.

"So everything's the same," I checked cautiously.

"Yeah," he said certainly. I let a small smile touch my face in relief.

"Ok, we can go steady," I agreed.

"Really?" he said, excitement leaking into his tone.

"Yeah," I assured him. My gaze caught sight of his hand lying on the bed in front of me. I reached to pick it up and gently placed it on my cheek. I watched him for any reluctance but he allowed me to caress the back on his hand. His thumb moved ever so slightly on my cheek and I smiled. We remained like that until he fell back asleep. I waited a little longer to make sure he really was and then slipped out of the bed to get dressed. I looked back at him once and then walked over to his desk. I found a pen and a candy wrapper. 'I must be gone and live or stay and die.' I wrote out on the wrapper along with a circle around our names.

I placed it on his desk and then opened the window. I closed it while perching on the ledge and then leaped swiftly to my window. I crawled in and then headed straight for the tub. I waited for morning to put me to sleep. I woke up that night and wandered around the house, thinking of Owen and how I felt about him. I entered the room and fell back on the lone mattress. I wondered what I would do if I had to run for it. Should I offer to take Owen with me or leave him to live his life normally? Knocks on the wall alerted me to his presence on the other side.

I smiled and raised my fist to answer when the doorbell sounded. I looked towards the sound worriedly. Why would anyone be knocking on my door? I got up and carefully walked over to the door, all the while hearing multiple knocks and the doorbell. I wasn't going to open it or even let whoever was out there know I was here. I stretched up on my toes and looked through the hole to see a cop. He looked to the next door with a sigh and then turned to leave. Only then did I let out the breath I was holding and slowly fall back on my feet, the floor creaking under the movement. Did the cop know who lived here or was he just checking the whole complex? I spent the rest of the night pacing around the house and wanting to see Owen but I couldn't. If one cop was around there was bound to be more. I fell asleep with worry on my mind. The next night the cops where gone and I rushed out to wait for Owen. He showed up with a happy smile and sat next to me.

"Abby, I did it," he told me.

"You did what?" I asked, letting a small smile through at his behavior. Even when I was feeling anxious he calmed me down.

"They were going to push me in the ice so I got a really big stick and I hit Kenny in the head really hard. He had to go to the hospital. I almost got suspended, but I did it. What you said, I stood up to them," he explained with wide searching eyes. I looked down at him with a proud smile. I knew he could do it.

"Owen," I said to get his attention.

"Yeah," he replied, looking at me. I watched him wait expectantly and then leaned in to kiss his cheek. I didn't exactly plan it but it felt right. I wanted to show him in some way how happy I was for him. No one should have to be treated the way he had been treated. When I pulled away, his eyes were wide with surprise. He looked down and then back up at me, a grin lighting his features.

"Hey, you want to go somewhere?" he offered.

"Where?" I asked curiously.

"Just a place I know, do you want to go?" he responded, excitement in his eyes. I nodded and he scrambled from the jungle gym. I climbed off easily and followed him to a door that led under the apartment complex. It was dark but Owen carried a flashlight he pulled off a hook in the doorway. We descended steep stairs and came to a door with the words 'Enter Under Penalty of Death' painted across it. Owen opened it and found the light switch. I followed him through the dark without the need of a flashlight so when the lights suddenly turned on I had to blink a few times to adjust. He walked in and turned off the flashlight while I entered slowly, looking around.

"It's pretty cool huh?" he asked me.

"Yeah," I replied, still looking around.

"This kid, that used to live in the building, Tommy, would come down here to drink and smoke with his high school friends. And when they weren't here he would play ping pong with me. It was really cool. But he had to move away," Owen explained, watching me as I looked at various things in the room. He walked over to the table by the couch and set down the flashlight. Then he turned to set his backpack on the couch. I flicked on a lamp and then my eyes landed on a tape player.

"I kind of like it here," he commented.

"It's cool," I told him, letting him know I was listening. I looked over my shoulder to give him a smile then I reached out and set my hand near the player, deciding if I should turn it on or not.

"But I don't think any of the adults know about it. Just us," he said, a quality in his tone I hadn't heard before. I could feel his eyes on me again. My hand drifted over and pushed the play button. Soft music floated through the room. I walked away to stand in front of Owen while he stayed where he was, a hand resting on the flashlight.

"So, what did you want to do down here?" I asked him, smiling happily. He smiled back, not meeting my eyes while he thought of something. I waited for him to decide.

"Uh, I have an idea. Close your eyes," he said. I did as I was told, my smile growing at his antics.

"Keep them closed," he reminded me. I let my hearing concentrate on the room around me. The music flowed to me from one side of the room but a gasp from Owen caught my attention. My smile began to fade when the smell hit me.

"Let's make a pact," he told me when my eyes shot open. He held out his bloody thumb and I panicked.

"It only hurts for a second," he explained. I only backed up, my gaze stuck on the still bleeding cut. I was trying desperately to keep calm but I knew I was failing. My eyes moved up to look at him, trying to silently tell him what was about to happen.

"Here," he offered again. I watched his blood drip to the floor. The color, the smell, the sound it made as it hit all drew me in. I let out a gasp and dropped to the floor. A growl slipped out as I leaned down to finally taste the blood. My teeth began changing, anticipating more. Right when the blood touched my tongue I knew I had to get out of there to keep Owen safe but I couldn't move. I was stuck between attacking Owen and wanting to run.

"Abby?" he questioned, fear seeping into his words. I raised my head to glare up at him.

"Go away," I growled. When he failed to move so I pushed him out of the way and escaped out the door. His shocked face was the last I saw of him. I took the steps two at a time and burst out into the crisp night. I ran straight for a nearby tree and climbed up. Here, I would be able to spot anyone and have my fill, anyone but Owen. I didn't have to wait long. A man was yelling to a woman who was walking her dog. I watched her path turn under the tree I sat in. I readied myself to jump as she came close. As she passed under I leapt and threw her to the ground. She cried out in surprise but I was already forcing her down and going for her neck. She screamed in agony as I ripped into her. The man tried to pull me off but I pushed him over and got out of his hold. I growled at him and took off.

"Hey! Hey!" he called to me but I ignored him and kept running. I swiftly vaulted over the fence before he could catch up to me and lithely landed on the other side. I hid in a nearby alleyway and stayed there until I could calm myself down. When I could finally think straight I returned to the complex. A car sped down the street and I ran to hide until it passed. I waited until it was gone and then silently made it back to my apartment. I rushed to wash off and change. The thought of Owen seeing me in that way almost made me cry. What would he do now? Did I lose my only friend? I curled up on the mattress and tried to keep myself from doubting. A knock on the door made me jump up on alert. I walked over and peeked through the hole to see Owen. I sighed and opened the door slowly. When it was open enough for me to come face to face with him I couldn't look him in the eyes, but he was staring straight at me.

"Can I come in?" he asked. I was taken aback by his question but I silently opened the door for him to enter. He refused to enter; only calmly staring at me.

"You have to say it," he said, repeating my words again. I looked away before I could say anything. Why was he insisting on this? It made me uncomfortable and sad. I didn't want him reminding me of what I really was but I did what he asked.

"You can come in," I mumbled, moving aside to let him in. He shuffled in, careful not to get near me, and I shut the door behind him. I moved over to stand by him and he turned to face me. He didn't look at me; instead he stared at the floor. He had to take a deep breath before talking.

"Are you a vampire?" he questioned, his eyes finally flicking up to mine. I hesitated but forced the answer out.

"I need blood…to live," I replied.

"But how old are you? Really," he asked.

"Twelve. But, I've been twelve for a very long time," I responded sadly. He turned away and then looked back at me.

"Where's your dad?" he asked. It took me some time to answer. The question made all sorts of memories from my past and present concerning Thomas clash.

"He wasn't my dad," I replied, shaking my head. I couldn't look at him anymore. He moved slowly to look at the rest of the room. I could see the way he tried to work everything out in his head. I hated that he would soon find out everything I had done but I didn't stop him from looking at anything.


	5. Chapter 5

**Whew, last one. I hope I did at least an ok job filling in gaps and explaining things. If I didn't, oh well I tried. Thanks to any who reviewed. Enjoy the last chapter.**

* * *

I remained where I was; I **wanted **him to see. I didn't want to lie anymore; at least not to Owen. He picked up one of the really old puzzles I owned.

"What's all this stuff?" he questioned. I turned to face him but stayed where I was. I kept my distance because he did the same.

"I like puzzles," I explained simply. He turned it around in his hand and then set it down in favor of something else. I knew it was the picture of me and Thomas back when he was twelve too. Back when we first met. He turned it around and a look of realization passed over his features. He looked back at me with a mixture of fear and uncertainty. He quickly put the photo down and rushed back towards the door.

"I want to go now," he said hurriedly on the way. I backed up until I blocked his way. I didn't want to scare him further but I didn't want him to leave. He stopped before he even got close.

"I want to go. Are you going to let me?" he asked in a softly wavering but surprisingly stern tone. I watched him in conflict.

"What are you going to do to me?" he demanded. I almost flinched at the question. I had no desire to hurt him but the fact that he suggested something of the sort broke me.

"I told you we couldn't be friends," I whispered as I moved to let him pass. He stalked out without a single look back. The door slammed behind him. I looked down at the floor and held back the tears. I was almost certain I had lost the best thing I had to a friend. Or maybe he was more than that? Either way, Owen wouldn't come back. I had scared him off. The same negative thoughts ran in a circle in my head until the sun came up and I had to sleep. By the next night, I spent my first few hours pacing back and forth, deciding whether I should confront Owen and show him how much I cared. I didn't want to lose him. This was the best I could do to make things better between us. I hurried over to the door and left. I found myself standing in front of his door and wringing my hands. I had never felt this nervous in a long while but I found Owen brought out a lot of emotions I thought I lost. I lifted my fist and knocked. The door opened slowly and Owen peeked out. I offered him a small smile but he didn't return it.

"Hey," I greeted in a small voice.

"Hey," he replied. I waited for him to invite me in but instead he opened the door wider so I could enter.

"You have to invite me in. It's your home," I reminded him.

"What if I don't? Why can't you just come in? Is there something in your way?" he wondered. I looked at him, the sadness resurfacing. He wanted to know so I had to show him but a voice in my head seemed to warn me against my next action. I had only ever entered a home once to horrible consequences and never did it again. This time, I did it knowing the pain it would cause. But, I trusted him to save me, so I took a deep breath and walked in. I heard the door shut behind me but the strange prickling in my skin was starting to begin and I waited anxiously for it to get worse. I stopped in the middle of the room and turned to face Owen who followed me in. The pain was steadily worsening. I bowed my head, trying to concentrate but soon blood began to flow just like before. I shook from the pain but listened to Owen's scared breathing in front of me to keep me focused.

"No, no, no stop! You can come in!" he cried out, grabbing me by the shoulders. I looked up at him, the pain twisting my face into a grimace. He pulled me into a hug and I let my head rest on his shoulder. My body immediately stopped its self-destructive progression the second he invited me in.

"What was that?" he whimpered.

"I don't know. I just know that this is what happens if you don't invite me in," I replied honestly.

"What if I didn't say anything? Would you have kept bleeding? Would you have died?" he interrogated me in a voice filled with concern and fear. I continued to answer truthfully.

"I knew you wouldn't let me," I told him softly. He held me tighter and we stayed that way in silence. If Owen saved me he must care. Maybe I hadn't driven him away. He pulled back and looked at me.

"You can use our shower. It's down the hall right there," he told me quietly. I left in the direction he pointed out. I pulled off the bloodied clothes and left them outside the door before stepping in the shower to rinse off. I shifted the red water around the floor of the shower and wondered where our relationship would go from here. I turned off the shower when I was done and pulled a towel off the rack. I dried myself off and then wrapped it around myself before stepping out. As I worked, music came on. I smiled and opened the door. I walked out to see Owen waiting for me around the corner.

"You can borrow one of my mom's old dresses if you want," he offered, looking in the direction of her room. I followed his gaze and went in. I quickly found a dress in the closet. It was close enough to fit. I walked out and shyly turned around for Owen to see. We were both smiling.

"Hello? Owen?" a voice called through the music. Both Owen and I went wide eyed in panic. His mom was home. He rushed me down the hall by the hand to his room. I bolted for the window as soon as he shut his door.

"I'm in here! I'll be right there!" he called back. I fumbled with the window but I finally got it open and climbed out. I leaped for my window and slipped inside. I peeked back outside to see Owen doing the same except he was looking down. I smiled and laughed when he realized I was looking at him from my window. He laughed too. I hadn't been so scared to be caught in a long time. Owen made me feel many things I hadn't since I was a human.

"I'll be there," he told me.

"Here?" I asked. He nodded.

"Ok, see you soon," I said and moved back inside to wait for him. He knocked on my door not too long later and I ran to open it. He entered without hesitation, a big smile still on his face. I offered to show him how to solve my many puzzles and he agreed. The time spent between us was the most fun and comfortable we had since we met. I didn't think I would ever be able to leave Owen behind when the time came. But the more we opened up to each other, the more I felt he would choose to leave with me. After all, he had seen me at my worse and was still sitting here like nothing of the sort happened. I was happy but afraid he wouldn't want to stay with me. But when the time came would I be able to remove him from his life? I kept my doubts hidden and enjoyed the time until I had to retreat to the bathtub.

"What's wrong?" Owen asked as I stood with a sigh. He looked up at me questioningly through sleep clouded eyes. He had stayed up the whole night with me and was probably beyond tired. I felt touched that he cared.

"I have to sleep," I replied. He tilted his head in further puzzlement and I smiled.

"It's almost morning and the sun will be up. I have to hide and sleep," I told him slowly. Understanding lit up his gaze.

"Ok," he mumbled, getting up from the floor. I gently pushed him back down.

"You can sleep here if you want," I told him. He nodded and mumbled a thank you before curling up and falling asleep before I could say anymore. I searched the house for a slip of paper and a pen and then wrote out a note for Owen when he woke up. I set it close to him, kissed his cheek, and then headed into the bathroom. I piled on the blankets that would encase me in darkness and then curled up with a smile. I couldn't help but feel lucky to have met Owen. The next time I woke up was unpleasant. Something didn't feel right, and the sudden jolt of burning pain on my leg made me immediately wake up mad.

"No, no, stop!" I heard Owen yell. I looked up to see a man pointing a gun at Owen. He was a threat. I launched myself at him and latched onto his back. My teeth went straight for his neck. He screamed and threw me off but I grabbed him and threw him into the door forcefully. He fell to the floor and I dragged him over to bite directly into his throat. His blood splattered and I fed. I was only vaguely aware of Owen witnessing everything but I didn't care. The hunger was in charge now. The next thing I heard was the door closing. It snapped me out of my daze and I looked up then back down at the man under me.

I made sure to break his neck and then stood to go to Owen. I opened the door slowly and then carefully walked down the hall and pulled Owen into a hug I hoped showed him that I was sorry and that I was trying to comfort him. He remained unresponsive in my embrace and I rested my chin on his shoulder sadly. I didn't know what else to do. After a few minutes passed I let him go with a sigh and walked into the living room. He followed behind. I turned to face him, his posture uncertain, but I had to tell him what needed to be said. I cared about Owen enough to let him go. He didn't deserve what I brought with me. It was time I left.

"Owen, I have to go away," I told him softly. I kept my eyes on the floor, afraid to see his reaction, but he didn't respond. He was staring at the floor when I finally looked up. He looked so lost at the moment. I moved closer and took his hand in mine. I leaned in to give him a kiss that left blood when I pulled away. The contrast of such a mark on him made me look away. He didn't look at me so I went to open the door. He collected what little he brought and then stepped out without another word. I returned to my sleep and woke the next night conflicted as always. I busied myself hiding the dead cop in the underground room Owen had showed me. Like he said, no one knew about it.

When I returned, I packed all that I would need in my trunk, which wasn't anything more than a few pieces of clothing and all the money I took from those we killed plus my puzzles. I sat on my trunk deep in thought until I had to call a taxi. I cleaned up and threw on an old long sweater and a skirt. Once the taxi showed up I left. I didn't let myself look back or even think about Owen. I knew I would try to go back to him, but I couldn't. It was better this way. The taxi pulled away and I couldn't help turning to look out the window to distract myself before the tears showed up. I was almost out of Los Alamos for good when a single thought occurred to me. What if Owen ran into trouble again? What if he wasn't able to get out of it this time? I had told him I would be there to help but I wasn't there for him now. Panic began to set in.

"Stop the car," I told the driver.

"What?" he questioned.

"Stop, the, car!" I almost growled, saying it slower so he would get the hint. He slammed his foot on the brakes and was lucky no one was behind him.

"Wait for me right here on the side of the road. **Don't Leave. **I'll be back. If you do this I'll pay you double," I told him as I unbuckled the unnecessary belt and popped open the door. He looked beyond confused but nodded when he heard about the money. I took off back into town right when my feet touched the ground. I sped through the streets, not remembering the last time I ran so fast. All I knew was that Owen needed me. I cautiously checked the complex for him but I couldn't find him. Instead, I followed his scent back out to his school. A fire raged in a dumpster out back with a man hurriedly running out to it. I passed him, careful to stay out of sight, and peeked into the window. A pool was inside and inside the pool was Owen.

A boy held him by the hair. I felt a growl rumble through me. They were threatening Owen. I jumped and began climbing the building, intent on finding another way in that caught them off guard. I quickly found a sky light and looked in. The boy pushed Owen under the water and I snapped. I let my rage go. I smashed through the glass with a roar and flew at them. I snatched the nearest one off the floor and dragged him through the water, throwing him to the ground in favor of one who was trying to get away. He spluttered for air while I stopped the other boy in his tracks and tore him apart. The three remaining looked on in fear as they watched the other die, screaming until he couldn't anymore. One boy fell to his knees and started begging.

I fixed them with a glare full of fury and snarled before I shot forward and effortlessly tore the head off the one trying to drown Owen. His body went slack as I tossed the head in the water. The sobbing, soaked, boy cried but I grabbed him and dragged his body through the water once more. When I landed, I took him apart and threw the remains in the pool. I forced the last boy to his feet, still begging, and sunk my teeth into him. The sound of his body giving way to my sharp teeth only satisfied me. They were all out of the way and Owen was safe now. I heard choking and deep breaths behind me. Owen had surfaced and climbed halfway out of the pool for air. He was gasping on the soaked floor when I walked over to crouch down in front of him. I reached out and gently touched his cheek. He looked up at me with his wide searching eyes.

"You're here," he said. I nodded.

"I told you I would help you," I replied. He moved to pull himself out of the water and I helped him. I watched him stare at me. I knew I must have been covered in blood but I was happy he was safe.

"Abby, are you still going?" he asked me. His gaze was hopeful and he softly held my hand in his. I looked down at our joined hands and answered truthfully.

"Yes," I replied. He nodded but his grip tightened.

"I'm going with you," he stated. I looked back up at him in shock.

"You will?" I questioned happily.

"Yeah, can I?" he responded, his uncertainty creeping back into his voice. I could tell he was just slightly shy and not unsure about his decision.

"I really want you to but Owen…things may not be easy," I warned him.

"I still want to," he assured me. I smiled and he returned it.

"Thank you," he mumbled before running off to get dressed and grab his back pack. It sounded so sincere I didn't know exactly what he was thanking me for but it made me feel like for the first time I did something right. He returned to my side and we hastily left. We made our way silently back to the cab which drove us to the nearest train station which was a little bit far. I gave Owen the money to get himself a ticket and then got into the trunk.

"Morning will come and I have to be hidden. I don't want to draw anyone's attention either. You will be ok won't you?" I told him. The trunk was open and I was getting ready to get in.

"I think I'll be fine," he replied, his eyes never settling on one thing again. I held his face in my hands so he would look at me.

"I'll always be right there if you need me. Just knock," I reminded him. He nodded and I released him to get in the trunk. A few minutes later and the trunk was picked up and carried onto the train. I listened to Owen run his hand over the trunk and occasionally sing some tune. As the train ride continued I could feel the sun begin to rise. Sleep threatened to drag me under but I knocked out a message on the lid of the trunk.

H.I. I tapped to him. A second passed before he answered.

O.X. He tapped back. I smiled happily and leaned back against the trunk. I fell back into the familiar darkness knowing I would never leave Owen's side again.


End file.
